girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Percyplunge/Another Fanmade GMW idea "Girl Meets Boy Meets World"
Here is another fan made Girl Meets World episode idea. The title is "Girl Meets Boy Meets World" Opening Scene: Riley and Maya are in the Journalist class. They get assign to do a news article for the school paper for a grade. Maya and Riley have a hard time deciding what to write. (Girl Meets World Theme Song) Plot Riley and Maya meet up with Lucas and Farkle. But they are in a rush to catch a movie. The girls arrive at the Matthews house, to find Shawn and Eric there. Cory, Shawn, and Eric are doing a guys night and they left. Riley and Maya ask Topanga about ideas. Auggie ask them to write a report about his lose tooth. Topanga mentions the time when Cory and Shawn dressed up as girls to get a story for a paper. Riley and Maya gets a idea to dress up as guys and spy on Cory, Shawn, and Eric to see what's like on a guy's perspective. They dress up as guys and follow Cory, Shawn, and Eric to the movies, bowling, and finally a restaurant. Cory, Shawn, and Eric starts talking about some of the old times. Cory mentions the time when he did a senior prank on releasing chickens in the hallway and the time when Feeny and turner caught him and Shawn sleeping in class. Eric mentions the time he was a Weatherman and called Fenny for his assistant. Shawn tells the time when he stood up for his dad when he became a janitor and the time he and Cory dressed up as girls. The restaurant was doing a karaoke night. Cory, Shawn, and Eric were chosen to sing a song and they sing the "Boy Meets World" theme song (theme from Season 5-7). Riley and Maya (still dress up as men) were chosen to sing a song. They start singing "This old Man". At the end while bowing, Both girls wigs fall off and reveals their selves. Cory, Shawn, and Eric talk to the girls and allow them to write the report. Ending Scene In their Journalist class, Riley and Maya both get A+s on their papers and their articles are on the front page. They became popular around the school. They title their articles "Guys Like Me". They talked about a lot about their report so much that they accidently went into the Men's restroom and both run out screaming. Trivia: * Eric Matthews and Shawn Hunter Guest star in this episode. * References, a Flashback, and the story's plot to the Boy Meets World Episode "Chicks like Me" is used. * Flashbacks to the Boy Meets World episodes: 1. "Graduation" (Cory and the chickens) 2. "Easy Street"(The footage of Cory and Shawn sleeping in class was taken from "Brave New World" due to the opening credits on the scene in "Easy Street) 3. "Stormy Weather" (Eric as the weatherman) 4. "Brave New World" (Scenes of Eric's Feeny Call)(Jack appears in the background) 5. "Janitor Dad" (Shawn standing up to the bullies for his dad) * The Boy Meets World Theme song is listed on the end credits with Phil Rosenthal given credited for Writing and performing the song. So What do you think? Category:Blog posts